The Heist of the Century (Act III)
Doctor Eskasemm briefs the 1st Lokian soldiers on the means necessary to smash the Hutt Cartel. The Laboratory Meeting in the Doctors laboratory on Tatooine, Drevaanne outlined the plan. The 1st Lokian troopers would need to pickup some "parts" that the Doctor was a little reluctant to elaborate on. Colonel Blackheart was suspicious about the owners of these parts, and questioned Drevaanne. The Doctor replied they would be travelling to several planets in the course of the quest, and that his employees had already stolen the parts, the 1st Lokian were just making the pickups. The pickups begin It was agreed that the team would use the Colonel's starship to make the pickups. Drevaanne had mentioned Taris, Quesh and Coruscant in the pickup schedule, so the team braced itself for a long week ahead, traversing the Galaxy. First of all though, the team were tasked with recovering a chip from a downed ship nearby that had been heading to the outpost. Doctor Eskasemm assured the 1st Lokian soldiers that retreival of this chip was crucial to the success of the mission. After several stops for Doctor Eskasemm to use his scanning equipment, the ion trail of the doomed ship was located, and the wreck quickly found. Plumes of smoke rose from the wreckage as the team surveyed and speculated on survivors. Several heat signatures were spotted, and the team were wary as they approached. The ship was in a bad way. Split into several pieces, with flames everywhere, the soldiers approached and checked the wreckage. Trying not to be unnerved by .. Imperials falling from the sky ... the troops tried to locate the part they were looking for. Finding an unfortunate local militia who had been pinned and cut in half by some of the wreckage, the troops carefully examined the body, that seemed to be clutching a datapad in its hands. The datapad gave the team clules to the wherabouts of the chip. The militia man had placed the chip away in secure storage towards the rear of the vessel, having picked it up from Dromuund Kaas recently. Scavengers were milling around the rear of the wreckage, so Private Sterik Hasger fired several rounds to scatter them before the team made their way down to try to locate the chip. Upon locating the secure area, the troops Noted the safe was gone. The tracks led up toward the front of the ship, and the troopers followed them to a curious scene. The Sith Lord At the front of the ship, a woman was surrounded by several Imperial troops, hugging the (rather heavy) safe to her chest. As the troops closed in, in response to an unseen party barking orders, the woman used the safe as a battering object and sent several of the perpetrators flying past the startled 1st Lokain troopers watching from a small ridge. A Sith Lord appeared on the scene, attempting to retrieve the safe from the woman. The woman repelled the attack and ran with the safe. Turning to face the soldiers, the Sith exclaimed that the Republic would not get their hands in "his" ship, and he would be doing the Emperor a favour by collecting the Troopers heads. Nonplussed, the troopers descended into the valley to confront the Sith Lord. Sterik loaded some HEAT rounds into his cannon, gathered from the wreck of the ship earlier, but these had little effect as the Sith charged Pandoren. The Colonel ducked to one side, trying to whack the Sith Lord with his rifle butt as he approached, successfully knocking the Sith back, his lightsabre grazing the ground harmlessly. Sterik's shots halted the Sith in it's tracks as it made another charge, before a well placed bolt from Pandoren hit it between the eyes, killing it stone dead. Aftermath After rifling the body of the Sith and finding nothing, an emergency call came in from Doctor Eskasemm, who had stayed back during the search and fight at the wreckage. As the 1st Lokian soldiers double timed it up to the Doctors location, they found him in a fight with the mysterious woman that had stolen the safe. Thanks to Drevaane's attack, the safe was buried in a nearby cave wall, but Pandoren's blaster bolts angered her. She drew a strange weapon, and fired several shots at the team. Pandoren was struck hard and hit the cave wall. Sterik faced a hard choice. The opportunity was there to take the safe and run to safety, or stay and help the team. Despite Pandoren's orders to complete the mission and take the case, Sterik pulled a flash bang and stayed to help the team out of their predicament. Blinded by the flash, the woman could do nothing as Sterik freed Drevaanne from the cave debris, as Pandoren made his way out of his own trap. Pandoren tried to grab the safe, but it was stuck fast. Drevaanne claimed the chip they had come for, and they left the safe where it was as he set a detonator to bring down the cave entrance to slow the woman down. The team stood back as the cave wall collapsed under the explosion. Safe. For now. Category:Stories